


A Modest Offer

by Scrxpt



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is visited by Tsukiyama. While it seems simple enough, Tsukiyama has something he wants to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Lea, idek, hopefully she likes it!
> 
> Edit: This is my first fic posted on ao3 and I wrote it for a person I'm not longer in touch with. It still holds a dear place in my heart so I don't plan on taking it down. If you somehow find this fic and read it then I truly hope you enjoy it.

“Ka-ne-ki-kun.” Each syllable was sounded out in a sing song voice and Kaneki turned to see Tsukiyama smiling at him from the other side of the café counter. “Ah, Tsukiyama-san. Would you like a coffee?” The way Tsukiyama was smiling and staring at him made him feel a little nervous and he was sure that he was turning a bit red. “When is your break?” Tsukiyama finally asked. Kaneki waited a moment before glancing at a clock. “Not for another hour…” Instead of looking disappointed at it being such a long time, Tsukiyama just nodded. “Please prepare me a coffee then, _votre meilleur_!” With that, the Gourmet moved from the counter to go sit at one of the tables by the large windows. Kaneki shook his head and made Tsukiyama his coffee. As he was serving it to him he couldn’t help but notice that he really did look like a model. Before Kaneki approached the table, the Gourmet had been watching people pass by the store. His expression was very calm and there had been a hint of a smile. Kaneki couldn’t help but be entranced by the sight before him. He set the coffee down on the table and Tsukiyama looked his way. “Did you enjoy the view, _très attrayant_ , no?”

 So he had been caught. Kaneki had no doubt he was red and before he could make a stammering fool of himself he left to the relative safety behind the counter. He helped a few other customers and saw that the counter remained clean. Every so often he would glance at Tsukiyama, each time struck by how picturesque he looked. At time he would meet the Gourmet’s eyes and he was shocked to see Tsukiyama look away first. Was he embarrassed by being caught staring? Soon enough it was time for Kaneki to take a break. Before doing so he walked to Tsukiyama’s table to see if he was done with his coffee. He quietly took the cup, not wanting to disturb his people watching. He walked to the counter and set the cup down, daring a peek at the Gourmet. Tsukiyama was looking at him but his gaze was trained lower… Kaneki and Tsukiyama both seemed to realize what he had been eyeing and they both froze. They looked at each other for a long moment before Kaneki hurried behind the counter. Perhaps he should wear an apron over his backside, not that there was much to be concerned about. At least, that is what he had thought.

“Kaneki-kun.” Great. Kaneki turned to look at Tsukiyama and was surprised to see that he seemed to be somewhat flustered, more than likely for getting caught at staring. “Yes...?” There was a pause before Tsukiyama blurted. “Please let me take you clothes shopping!” It took a moment to register what he said and Kaneki replied slowly, “You waited… an hour for me to go on break… to ask to take me clothes shopping?” Kaneki blinked, making sure he heard right. “Yes, I believe that you need more figure flattering clothes.” The reply was quick and Kaneki had to wonder if it had anything to do with what just happened.

“…No.”

“Kaneki-kun, let me pick out clothes that will show _vos actifs_!”

“No!”

“Kaneki-kun!”

“No, I am going on break. Good bye.” He hurried to the backroom and was completely and totally embarrassed. “All that for clothes.” He muttered, placing his hands over his heated face. “Why couldn’t he just ask to go out like a normal person!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
